Looking For Love In Unexpected Places
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While gazing down from the balcony of the castle with her sister, Anna wonders why Elsa hasn't started looking for love herself. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Anna and Elsa were sitting in the gardens of the castle, Elsa on a bench while Anna was leaning against one of the many stone parapets, looking down at the people of Arendelle below. As Elsa was making wisps of her ice magic, Anna was trying to guess what was going on in the kingdom she called home.

She managed to guess that a group of sailors were arguing, some older women were gossipping about something, and a young couple was taking a stroll near the gates that led into the castle. One was an older girl with dark hair and the other was a blonde who bore a slight resemblance to Elsa. They looked happy together.

Sighing, she was glad that fate had given her a kind man in Kristoff, but then looked at Elsa and her expression turned to one of sadness. She hated the fact that Elsa was single and while she got a lot of company from her and Olaf, Anna wanted Elsa to be just as happy as her.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna spoke up, looking over at her sister on the bench. "How come you never went out looking for love?"

Elsa paused, a little confused. She raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The princess rolled her eyes and sighed. "Forget it." She knew Elsa had her own reasons for this sort of thing, so she wouldn't bother. Besides, Elsa had a lot of other things on her mind. Running the kingdom, keeping her powers in check among other things.

But Elsa just smirked. "Come on, you can tell me, what's on your mind." She got up and went to the balcony with her. She leaned against the side of the wall with her, icy blue eyes gazing at her,

The cat was out of the bag now. Anna looked down and saw the young couple again, the two embracing by the bridge. "I just wish you could be like them one day, have someone who loves and cares about you." She smiled. "Have someone who makes you happy."

Elsa sighed. "I know what you're trying to say Anna... but I've been so busy with being Queen that... love isn't something that crossed my mind. Besides after what happened with you and that prince... I'm worried I could make the wrong mistake in choosing a partner."

"To be honest, you smelled that Hans was fishy from the moment we got engaged," Anna replied. "You've got a good judge of character, Elsa. I'm sure you could find someone." She grinned. "I mean... it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

"Yes... I suppose I could," Elsa admitted. "But where would I start? I know nothing about how to look for a partner in this sort of affair." She sighed. This was something she would be hopeless at, if she was brutally honest.

"I can help!" Anna offered. "Okay... do you want a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

A soft pink blush softly, formed on Elsa's cheeks. "G-Girlfriend."

Anna grinned. "I always knew you had a thing for girls, Elsa. You always seem to want to dance with any princess that visits us." She also knew that when Elsa did see a princess that she liked at a party, she'd always like to wear pants and be a dashing queen for them. It was adorable in away.

The blonde stuttered. "I-I was only being polite. I-It would be rude to not dance with them."

"Even though you're terrible at dancing," Anna hinted with a grin. "Okay... so who would be your ideal girlfriend then?"

Elsa pondered her thoughts for a few moments. That was something she hadn't really thought about. Ironic, that one of her duties as Queen was finding a suitable partner to bear a child with. After a few moments of stroking her chin, the queen looked over at Anna.

"Hmmm... I suppose she would be around my age," Elsa began. "I don't feel that comfortable going with older women."

"So young then," Anna accepted. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm...she should be nice to me, good to be around. I don't want to be dating a girl who's rude to everyone she meets. Mama always said treat people well and they'll treat you well back."

"Wise advice."

"Oh, she has to be funny. I want a girlfriend who can cheer me up when I'm stressed." Elsa giggled. "I'd like for her to be able to give me good hugs too. Oh, and she's got to be adventurous. Oh! And she should know a lot about royal stuff... obviously, I need someone who can understand what I rant about."

Anna giggled for a bit, before she realised something about what her sister had just said. Something was almost clicking for her inside of her head. She wasn't certain but... there was a certain feeling in her heart about who her sister could be referring to.

"Wait... you want a cute girl... who's about the same age as you... who's kind-hearted... who gives good hugs... knows about royal stuff.." Anna's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh... I realised who your dream girl is."

"Wait what?"

"It's..."

The Queen looked closer at Anna, staring. "Yes? Who is it?"

Anna smiled and pointed a finger at herself. "Me."

That made Elsa's cheeks turn bright red and Anna smirked. "That's not... I mean... surely... we're sisters... Anna, stop looking at me like that." The Queen was so flustered and awkward. Anna wasn't implying that she would... date her?

Anna was still smirking. There was a big grin on her face. She knew exactly what needed to be done and if she was honest... she didn't mind it at all. It all made sense now and Elsa's blushing face was just simply priceless to watch. "You want me as your girlfriend, don't you Elsa."

She gulped, before she slowly nodded. "Y-Yes... the thought of you being at my side occurred to me a few times but... Anna, we're sisters this is wrong." She glared at Anna. "Please, incest is frowned upon in so many places. It's not right."

"So is stealing chocolate from the kitchen, but we both do that," Anna remarked. "Come on... I'd be the best girlfriend ever for you." She smiled. "And no matter whatever hurdles we'd face, I'd be at your side to face them together with you. I'd make it work, Elsa."

"And what about Kristoff?"

"Eh, he wouldn't be the first guy I've broken up with," Anna remarked. "Now come here you."

Elsa was helpless as Anna wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she sighed, melting literally into Anna's embrace. This was a nice feeling. Anna probably would be a good girlfriend after all.

Slowly and sweetly, Elsa started to kiss Anna back, stroking her cheek. Those lips... they tasted so soft and sweet. She whimpered, before pulling away and touching foreheads with her sister.

"That... felt..."

"Good?" Anna assumed.

Elsa smiled. "Amazing..." She giggled. "Okay... I'll allow this, but let me make one thing clear. If anything happens that puts our relationship in jeopardy, I have every right to stop this, okay?"

"I understand," Anna agreed. "My Queen."

xXx

**Author's note: **And now for some Elsanna goodness! Hope you enjoy :3


End file.
